Before It All Spiraled Southward
by Fairy Cakes Love
Summary: Prequel to Guilt & Redemption. He thought he could do it right and things would wound up the way he wanted them to. He was so wrong.


_**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi** **Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Before It All Spiraled Southward**

Everything was silent besides the squeaking sound of the rotating fan.

He sees her porcelain white back under the soft moonlight that managed to sneak through the slits of his curtains. Her pink hair splayed across the pillow and he can tell she was in a peaceful slumber with the steady rise and fall of her torso with each inhalation and exhalation.

Sasuke wants to touch her, to smell her.

He rolled closer to her and strong arms enveloped her small body. Sasuke bent down his neck and took in the scent of her hair. Suddenly, the cold night felt warmer and he felt safer. Not long after, he felt Sakura stirred in her sleep, one hand now on top of the one hugging her waist.

"Mmm, go back to bed Sasuke-kun," She mumbled.

"Aa," He nodded and brought her as near to him as possible.

That day, they slept in. And that day, they had breakfast as lunch...in bed.

* * *

Those were the days he misses most- when he could support her and they had a nice condo to live in.

He clenches his fist, shut his eyes tightly and rubbed his temples to stop himself from dwelling in the past.

The coffee before him- once freshly brewed is now cold and he sits at the kitchen counter doing nothing for the entire day until Sakura returns.

"Hey, Sasuke, I bought steak today! We'll have a nice dinner tonight. Wouldn't it be lovely!" She lifted the grocery bag and wave at him but all he did was nod and stalked off to the bathroom. When he left the living room, Sakura dropped the grocers on the counter in dismay.

Her heart aches because now, every time she gazes at him all she sees are obsidian irises that lackluster. Conversations made were always very one-sided and his replies were one-worded. She hates to see him so... spiritless and she wants to breakdown herself but Sakura knew better.

She cannot.

If she too falls apart, they'll both be engulfed by the dark depressing hole and there is a high chance they never get back up.

Sakura blinked back tears and went knocking on their tiny apartment's bathroom door.

"Hey, can I come in?" She leaned against the door and knew very well there wouldn't be a reply so she went in.

His fingers interlaced with each other and his chin was resting on them; he was sitting on the toilet bowl... stoning into space.

Sakura knelt before him and shook a knee of his.

"Sasuke, you have to move on," She pleaded for the umpteenth time, "We can build back your business again. Forget it. Please. Look at you now. You're not... you." Her tears was flooding her vision.

She wanted so badly for him to wipe them off for her but his hand never touched her face. Instead, she wiped it off herself.

"I can't. They must pay." He told her but made no eye contact.

"Listen, I know you feel betrayed that Konoha Inc. stole your idea-"

"I feel more than betrayed Sakura!" This was his first time raising his voice after such a long time keeping silent, "Those bastards stole my idea, MINE and filed a lawsuit against me! Fuck! Look at me now! I used to live in such a big place, we used to have Thursday dinner dates at wherever we want! I can't even afford to give you the things you want anymore... fucking useless dick!"

"But I'm happy as long as we're together." She tried to comfort him.

"No, I can't be happy now. Never. Unless I get revenge and I will! God damn it, I sure as hell will!" Sasuke got up and went to the room while Sakura tailed him.

He opened the drawers and packed all of his things, Sakura was stupefied. She ran up to him and slammed the drawers shut again.

"Where- where are you going?!" Her words came out quickly.

"I have a way to collapse Konoha, but I need to be away for now, even from you," He hestitated for a moment and then gently took her hand off the drawer to continue packing.

"No, no! Don't leave me!" She told him.

"Listen," His hands on her shaking shoulders, "Don't find me, I'll come back when I'm done and we'll have our old lives back." He smiled but this smile of his appeared insane to Sakura.

"I don't want our old lives back, Sasuke-kun! I just want the old you back..." She sobbed.

"I have to go. Take care." He kissed her quick, zipped his bags and turned his back against her.

One step forward.

Tiny arms was around his waist and he felt moisture on his back.

"Please don't go." She pleaded, "Please don't go... Don't go..." She pleaded again and again.

He bit hard on his jaws and flung away her arms.

"I'm sorry," He whispered and ran for the door.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" She chased after him but was a few steps too late.

Sakura cried hard and yelled as loud as possible until she has no voice to yell anymore; She did not care if the neighbors heard her maniacally shouting his name over and over again as he took off on his bike.

That night, she cooked dinner for one. And that night, the bed was cold and a little too big.

* * *

He was staying in a dingy squatter and he had a visitor.

"So, it's a deal. You'll help me bring down Konoha and I'll clean up your dirty accounts," Obsidian eyes weren't lackluster anymore, they were ablaze- driven by revenge.

"I like quick and decisive people, Mr. Uchiha. The Akatsuki would love doing business with you," The man shook Sasuke's hand firmly.

"Oh, remember Uchiha, don't do anything funny. Collateral. Everyone has it and I believe you do too if any damage occurs," The man turned his head to a picture hung on the wall, "Ah, lovely _Sakura_ painting you have there, no?" The man had a low blond ponytail and his fringe was parted sideways as such that it covers part of his face; this man had an uncanny appreciation of art, "Would be nice to see these flowers explode. Beautiful art!"

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment.

"Hn. Just some old thing my late grandmother gave me."

"We know you don't have a family. What a waste, families are the best form of collateral," The man sighed, "Later," The man tipped his hat and went off.

* * *

His run-down room was silent save the squeak his fan makes, just like the one in their condo.

He misses her so much. Her touch, her lips, her scent, her voice.

Sasuke felt it right to have left her a sobbing mess before approaching the Akatsuki. Sakura's well-being is assured as long as she doesn't search for him and he keep away from her.

And when she finally found him, all he needs to do is push her away.

He picked up the phone and dialed.

Nobody picked up.

_Hello, hello, hello! You have reached the voicemail of Sakura and..._

His hand gripped the phone tighter.

_Sasuke-kun, it's your turn to say... say your name. Come on! Ne... The beep is coming! I can't-_

The beep rang through his ears.

And then, he dialed the number again and again until he sees the time she'd be heading home.

* * *

Months working with the Akatsuki had made him lost track of his initial aim. His revenge was taking place... and he was happy.

Sort of.

Sometimes, when a moment of clear pangs of pain and sadness and an unexplainable void hit him late night, he picks up the phone and dials.

"Hello..." Her voice was raspy and mind still in a blur stage of slumber, "Stop prank-callings whoever you are."

And the beep came on.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope this is alright! I think you could very well guessed who the Akatsuki member mentioned here was! **_

_**! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
**_

_**SPOILER for those who hasn't read GUILT & Redemption!**_

_**! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
**_

_In Guilt & Redemption, I'm in no way encouraging anyone to even contemplate about suicide as an option to solve all problems! **NEVER do that!** (Got a review on it.) I'm just merely writing it because I wanted the ending to be such... I cannot see Sasuke and Sakura not together and that he'll ever find happiness if he continues living...(yes, very aware how contradicting my statements are.) But hey, I believe all readers are mature enough. **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_


End file.
